Heart By Heart
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: 'When you're one with the one you were meant to be find, everything falls in place, all the stars align, when you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul - don't let go. Someone comes into your life, it's like they've been in your life forever.' Collection of Lola/Peter one-shots, AUs and maybe drabbles. Pairing: LolaxPeter.
1. I'll Be There For You

**I absolutely love the pairing of Lola and Peter, and decided to write a fanfiction. I just like writing. This one is based off of the 3****rd**** of September (2013) episode in which Lola bumps into Peter on her way to find Abi. I'm turning this into a full-on one-shot fanfiction because I have come up with a couple of other ideas.**

**Please read and review, it would mean a lot.**

_**I don't own these characters or EastEnders. I've just come up with the dialog between Lola and Peter.**_

"_I'm gonna go tell her what a dirty-cheating boyfriend she's got!"_

Those we the last words that Lola shouted at Jay before storming off; the words that she knew had a lot of impact. Her best friend had a 'dirty-cheating boyfriend', as Lola put it. She wanted to tell her. However, as she angrily thundered through the square, she worried about Abi's reaction. Especially if she was the one to tell her.

Lola walked past the Queen Victoria pub, stopping for a moment to calm down. Her temper didn't do her any good. She learnt from that the last time. Just as she was about to go to go and find Abi, she walked straight into Peter.

"Watch where you're going!" Lola screeched before realising that it was Peter. "Oh, it's you. Look, I'm sorry, Pete. I can't talk now."

"I was just going to say hi," Peter replied somewhat awkwardly, shoving his hands into her pockets. "Are you alright? You seem... Agitated?"

"Um, yeah, Lexi had me up half the night. Have you seen Abi at all?" Lola then asked, glancing around.

"Not since yesterday... Are you sure you're okay?" Peter asked again, soon regretting it.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Lola exclaimed, pushing her blonde fringe out of her face. "I just really need to speak to Abi."

"I could help you find her," Peter offered.

Lola crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him. "Haven't you got better things to do?"

"You just seem upset." Peter shrugged slightly, his hands still in his pocket.

"I'm not upset, alright? It's Abi that will be upset." Lola admitted and gave into him. "Fine, you can search for her with me." She said before continuing her search and was accompanied by Peter.

"Why will Abi be upset?" Peter wonder, noticing that Lola didn't look too happy about answering that. "Okay... Then, why is it so crucial that you find her?"

Lola paused for a moment, "You're a good friend, so I suppose I can tell you. Don't tell anyone I told you though, yeah?" She took a deep breath, "I went to find Jay and Dexter and overheard them talking. When we were on the holiday, Jay was cheating on Abi with the bar tender."

Peter looked shocked. He knew how Jay felt about Abi and couldn't believe he'd even do it. "Cheating as in... Sleeping with her?"

"I don't know, I only overheard the conversation. I need to tell her because she's my friend, right?" Lola pointed out, stopping in her tracks. "I know that if I don't tell her, Jay and Dex will keep it quiet. But, I don't know whether it will be better if she hears it from me or from him!"

"Well... I think you should do what's best." Peter suggested before continuing, upon seeing Lola's perplexed look. "Tell her yourself. If she finds out you knew and didn't tell her, things will only be worse."

"I know, but... You know how fragile Abi is. It'll break my heart if I see my best friend upset because her boyfriend can't keep it to himself." Lola complained, shaking her head slightly. "It was only earlier she told me that she thought she was preg—oh... I wasn't supposed to say anything about that. See, this is all too stressful for me!"

"Lola, calm down." Peter insisted, resting his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes despite her frown. "Listen, I'll go with you."

"Why would you do that?" Lola asked. She wasn't used to boys acting like a gentleman – or nicely, for that matter.

"I don't know. Because I'm your friend and Abi's. Also, consider it a thanks. I'm going to phone Gaz's parents and explain everything." Peter admitted.

"Aw, Pete." Lola said with her usual smile, the weight of stress now being lifted off of her shoulders. "Thanks. And, that's really good of you. If you need someone to be there with you, you know where to find me." She offered before hugging him into a hug.

"What's this for?" Peter asked with a chuckle, removing his hands from his pockets to hug her back.

"Just being there for me and all of your friends; for being you."


	2. The Ever After Truth

**I was actually working on another idea for the next chapter of this story but came up with another idea. I'm so disappointed with EastEnders at the moment – there's not enough Peter and Lola. Set when Phil was in hospital.**

"He's just been off with me, you know? Ever since... Well, you know." Abi said to her best friend, twiddling with her hands.

Lola rolled her eyes and nodded, listening to Abi go on about her and Jay's relationship. She wished to tell Abi about Jay kissing Kitty but knew that it would be better to come from him. Even if he didn't tell her, she could save her friend from heartbreak. Besides, that was the last thing on her mind. She was more focused on looking after Lexi and visiting Phil.

"Do you think it's because I might have been pregnant? Did he get scared? Is he scared it will happen again?" Abi kept asked, Lola just listened and gently rocked Lexi's pushchair, hoping she'd go to sleep. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have kids. One day. I'm just too young, you know? Anyone my age is. We're too young to be a good mum or look after a child, we're still children ourselves." She babbled on, not realising what she just said in front of the teen mother for a moment.

"Is that what you think of me!?" Lola snapped, shooting a look at Abi. "You know what, Abi. I haven't got the time and patience to listen to you go on about your love life, alright? Sort it out yourself! Like you said, I'm not a good mum. I'm too young. How will I possibly be able to help you out? Perhaps you should be more concerned about your boyfriend kissing Kitty!" She screeched before pushing Lexi away and storming off.

Abi looked shocked at Lola's outburst, which she didn't blame her for with what the comment she made about teenage mums. She never meant it though; she knew that Lola was a great mum to Lexi. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it. "Lola, wait!" Abi begun, running down the steps that she was standing on to talk to Lola. She wanted to apologise and ask about what she knew about Jay.

Peter, who had overheard the whole thing – well, who couldn't with the volume that Lola was bellowing at? He was fairly sure that even Phil could have heard her. He ran over to Abi, stopping her in her steps.

"Peter, I really can't—" Abi begun to say before he interrupted her.

"I'll go and speak to her," Peter offered, smiling slightly. "You know what Lola's like when she's in a mood... Besides, you should probably talk to Jay."

"Oh... You heard that..." Abi trailed off. Peter just nodded; she smiled slightly before walking away

Peter walked off into the direction that Lola went. She must have managed to keep herself well hidden because it took Peter and while to work out where she was. Lola was sat silently on the bench, Lexi sat on her lap. Peter somewhat awkwardly walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Now's not a good time, Peter." Lola immediately complained.

"I know... I heard your argument with Abi—" He begun before being interrupted.

"Oh my God, were you eavesdropping? Have you been stalking me!?" Lola questioned. "Stop being so obsessed with me."

Peter just shook his head slightly, "Lola, I think the whole square heard you."

"You're doing a terrible job at trying to cheer me up, so far." Lola commented, glancing at him. "That's why you're here, right? To convince me to be happy, then I'd fake smile and pretend everything's alright before apologising to Abi."

"I was only going to check if you were okay..." Peter admitted, trailing off.

Lola raised her eyebrow before smiling ever so slightly, "Oh... Well, I'm just great - nothing like being told by your best friend that you're a bad mother."

"She didn't literally say _you _though and you know that's not even the slightest bit true." Peter pointed out to her.

"She didn't need to though, did she?" Lola simply muttered, shrugging slightly. "I better get going. Lexi needs her nap." She said as she sat Lexi back into the pushchair, strapping her in.

"Am I really that bad?" Peter asked, laughing lightly.

Lola glanced at him, raising her eyebrow slightly. "Are you trying to be funny?"

Peter shrugged slightly, "Just trying to cheer you up."

"Well, you're not going to cheer me up by trying to make rubbish jokes." Lola pointed out.

Peter held his hands up, as if a way of defence. "Sorry, I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"I don't need cheering up, alright?" Lola insisted, "I'm fine. You didn't even have to follow me... I don't need checking up on."

"Well, Abi was going to follow and I had a feeling you'd start shouting at her." Peter chucked, "Look, I'll go. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, that's all." He simply said, getting up to leave.

"Wait," Lola said, glancing at him. "Don't you have better things to do other than seeing if I'm alright?"

Peter paused for a moment as he shrugged, "Probably, but, we're friends. I like to make sure my friends are okay." He said, pausing for a moment. "And, I really like you, Lola."

Lola smiled slightly before getting up herself, "Hold up, then. I may as well walk back with you."

"Don't you want to be left alone?" Peter wondered as Lola walked along beside him, pushing Lexi along in the pushchair.

Lola paused for a moment before shaking her head and smiling, "Nah. You're not that bad."


End file.
